


The New Bug

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s bug breaks down for the umpteenth time and she feels like it’s time to finally retire it and then it turns out that Regina has been paying attention to every time it’s broken down and the little life left in it, so when it finally is time to turn the bug in, she presents Emma with a yellow Bug in the same make and model that she took pains to get from outside of Storybrooke and restored herself. And that’s when Emma discovers Regina loves her. And then they have sex. In the Bug. To christen it. Because, why not? (Thanks nannyluvscmu for the prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Bug

_Stupid. Piece of junk. Crap car. What did I do to deserve this?_

Emma kicked the tyre closest to her. Hard.

 

"OW! MOTHERFUCKING HELL!"

 

Perfect, that was just perfect. Not only had Cruella gotten away, but then the Bug had finally given up the valiant fight it had been fighting for years and broken down, and now she'd gone and broken her toe. Probably. Well, bruised it at least. Yep. Today definitely won the award for worst day ever. The frustrated Sheriff was pretty sure that there was no possible way for her day to get worse.

 

The instant she thought it, there was a loud clap of thunder.

 

_No. Oh no. Why would you think that Swan? Why?_

 

The rain came down hard and fast. The kind of rain that drenches you right through to the underwear in 10 seconds flat. Emma was wearing her trademark skinny jeans and white vest top. She didn't stand a chance.

 

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. It was either that or cry, to be honest.

 

"Well, we had a good run, you and I," Emma said fondly, patting the hood of the car, "it's just a shame I never got to have wild sex in you. Don't tell anyone, but that was kind of on my bucket list. Oh well, some things just aren't meant to be I guess. So long my friend, I'll never forget you."

 

Emma turned and began the long, damp, trek back home.

 

She barely made it five feet down the road when she started to make out a pair of headlights glittering in the distance.

 

 _Thank_ _God! Finally some luck!_

 

As the car got closer Emma frowned in confusion. It was hard to tell through the rain, but it _really_ looked like her trusty Bug driving towards her.

 

Emma stopped walking and looked behind her. Nope, there was her Bug, right where she left it, still steaming slightly from the engine despite the rain.

 

She looked back down the road. But, no, that really was her Bug driving towards her though. _What the hell?_

Emma felt a bit like a cartoon character as she did a series of double takes between her broken Bug and the oncoming car. _Is it magic? Is that the ghost of my car driving towards me? Did I slip in the rain and knock my head and this is all a hallucination?_

The approaching bug slowed as it reached her and pulled over. The door opened and Emma wasn't really sure who (or what) she expected to get out, but it sure as hell wasn't Regina. Regina had only ever been in her Bug a few times, and she had complained every time, so the thought that she would voluntarily _drive_ one was mind boggling to say the least.

 

"Regina?" Emma managed to say. She was pretty sure her mouth was gaping open, but she was just too damn confused to do anything about that.

 

"I had a feeling today would be the day that monstrosity died, if the noises it was making yesterday were any indication," Regina said, and god, how did she manage to look that beautiful even when she was getting utterly drenched? Emma was pretty sure she looked like a drowned rat right then.

 

"So I thought you might appreciate your birthday present a little early," Regina continued, gesturing to the Bug she arrived in.

 

"You… You bought me a car for my birthday?" Emma squeaked, her poor brain still struggling to work out what was happening.

 

"Despite how much you claim to love your car, you don't seem to pay much attention to it, and the fact that you've broken down in the middle of a thunderstorm only proves that point. So I thought it necessary to intervene."

 

"But… You bought me a Bug… A yellow Bug. An old yellow Bug, not one of those ugly new ones…" Emma peered in through the window, "and, it's exactly the same as my old one. It even has the same custom leather seats… How did you get this?"

 

Regina rolled her eyes, but her hands fidgeted as though she was nervous.

 

"You needed a replacement for your car, so I got you one."

 

"But… You hate the Bug?" Emma still felt confused, but she also felt like there was a little voice in the back of her head telling her that this was really, _really_ , important. She just needed to figure out why.

 

"I do. But I didn't buy it for myself, did I? I bought it for you, and you do like it. Goodness knows why though."

 

Regina continued fidgeting, her eyes darting around, looking anywhere but Emma's face.

 

Actually, her eyes seemed to be landing most often on Emma's (no doubt completely see-through by now) vest top…

 

_Oh my god._

 

And just like that Emma knew why Regina buying her a car she hated was so very important.

 

_Oh my god._

 

Forget the car. The realization that Regina _liked her_ liked her was the best present _ever_. She'd been daydreaming and hoping for months. Okay fine, years. But what with Robin and everything… Well she had never thought she stood a chance.

 

But now that she knew… Emma had always been a 'seize the day' kind of girl, and this was an opportunity she was _definitely_ going to seize.

 

"Regina, this is amazing, thank you so much," Emma said, stepping slowly towards Regina.

 

Regina finally looked at her then, and Emma gave her the biggest and brightest smile she could. That had always seemed to work with Regina ( _and seriously, how had she not realized this before now? How long had she been missing out on what they could have had?)._

 

Regina smiled back at her. The little one she only ever used for her and Henry, and Emma prayed she wasn't wrong about this.

 

"This is the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me," Emma admitted as she stepped up into Regina's personal space.

 

"You're welcome," Regina's breath hitched, "Emma."

 

_Oh yeah. It was on._

 

Emma leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's. It was soft and sweet for all of ten seconds before Regina grabbed her by the shoulders, turned them, and pushed Emma up against the car, never breaking the kiss. Whether it was due to the rain, or the gift of a car, or the years of built up sexual tension, Emma didn't know, but it was the most passionate kiss of her entire life and it was fucking incredible.

 

Regina's hands found their way up under her top and Emma moaned into her mouth. The rain was still pounding down on them and Emma could feel the droplets running down between her breasts. The material of her top clung to her, pushing Regina's hands even closer to her damp skin, and Emma was amazed she didn't come right there and then.

 

Emma tore her mouth away from Regina's reluctantly.

 

"Could we…" she managed to get out before Regina's mouth moved to her collar, sucking gently, and all thoughts were momentarily erased from Emma's mind.

 

"In the car..." Emma finally remembered what she had been thinking before Regina's tongue started doing _that_ at her pulse point.

 

Regina chuckled against Emma's neck, the vibrations of it travelling straight down to Emma's core.

 

"I suppose that would be a fitting way to christen your new present."

 

It took a supreme amount of effort for Emma to not just go right along with that. The car was right there behind them after all. But if this was her last chance… She had to take it.

 

"Oh, um, I was kind of hoping… The old car. Maybe? I always wanted to have sex in it, and this might be my last chance..."

 

Regina looked up at her, clearly amused.

 

"Fine," she said, "but we're not walking back there, I need you _now._ "

 

Emma's knees went weak at that. Or maybe it was because Regina waved her hand and poofed them both into the back of her trusty old broken down bug. Either way it didn't matter because as soon as they appeared in the car Regina was on top of her, pinning her down.

 

"Oh god, Regina," Emma gasped, and Regina swallowed it with a kiss.

 

Emma felt Regina unbutton her jeans and attempt to yank them down, but the rain-soaked material stuck to her even more like a second skin than usual and wouldn't budge.

 

Regina growled into the kiss in frustration and pushed her hand into Emma's underwear.

 

She didn't have much room to manoeuvre, what with the tight material, _but jesus christ how was she doing that?_

 

Regina was circling her clit with one hand, the other hand was back up under her top and her tongue was in her mouth and Emma tried to focus on one thing at a time because all together it was so overwhelming she was going to…

 

Emma came with scream but Regina didn't stop her movements and within minutes Emma was coming again.

 

"Oh my god, Regina!" Emma panted as Regina finally removed her hand from Emma's underwear and licked her fingers slowly.

 

"Well I hope that lived up to your fantasies," Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You mean the ones about sex in the car, or the ones about sex with you?" Emma chuckled, surprised when Regina actually looked a bit taken aback.

 

Emma pushed herself up into a sitting position.

 

"You do know that I'm not just having sex with you because you bought me a car, right?" She leaned over and kissed Regina, slowly, tenderly, to prove her point.

 

Regina smiled and sighed against her lips.

 

"I do know that, yes."

 

"Good. Now how about you poof us over into the new Bug and we'll christen it by making you come so hard you see stars?"


End file.
